powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (2016 TV series)
Buttercup is the tritagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. She is known for being the most tomboyish and aggressive of the team. Personality Like the other girls, not much has changed to her personality. Among the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is the most tomboyish and aggressive like her original 1998 series counterpart, usually having an angrier disposition in comparison to Bubbles and Blossom. However, she happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. Like her original counterpart, she appears to enjoy fighting villains and criminals and despise girly things like skirts and scrap-booking. Buttercup would rather hang out with The Derbytantes, a punk culture gang of roller skaters. She really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend with them. In particular, Buttercup hates being called "princess", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at the villains who calls her as such. Her new voice has also been used exaggerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. When she's really angry, a skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes. However, she is seen to be more sarcastic in this series. She is also sassy. Appearance Like her original counterpart, Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead; her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowtail, which adds to her character and personality. She has lime green eyes, and she wears a lime green shirt with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Playing Video Games * Fighting * Explosions * Teasing her sisters * The Sensitive Thugz * The Derbytantes * Judge Trudy * Goofing off * Being cool * Her sisters - Bubbles, Blossom & Bliss * Playing "Baybee Bunnies" * Comedies * Candy * Manly stuff * Being silly * Kickball * Parties * Deathball * Bottlecap Collecting * Space Tow Truck * Writing Fanfictions Dislikes *Being called a Princess *Villains *Crime *Girly stuff *Singing *Rain *Schedulebot (Briefly, as shown in The Tell Tale Schedulebot) *Tofu *Spiders *Coconuts (as shown in Spider Sense) Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Buttercup has superhuman strength, agility, enhanced endurance & durability, limited invulnerability, superhuman reflexes and the ability to fly. She is also good at rollerskating. Green Energy Projection She also has the power to project light-green energy constructs from her body, which can take the shape of any dangerous military weapons, from a missile launcher to a cannon. Her 1998 counterpart does not possess the ability whatsoever in the original series. Laser Vision Buttercup often use her laser vision ability during battles or when she is angered. Currently, she has not been seen using a unique ability, similar to in the original series (disregarding the ability to tongue curl). Relationships Family * (Sister) * (Sister) * Bliss (Older Sister) * (Creator/Father) Friends/Allies * The Derbytantes * * * * Guru Chillaxi * The Sensitive Thugz * Robin Snyder Enemies * Manboy * Lava Lady * * * * * * Packrat * Bianca Bikini * Barbarus Bikini * Silico * Allegro Quotes Gallery Buttercup (2016 TV series)/Gallery References Trivia *Compared to her original counterpart, Buttercup's eyes and dress are a lighter shade of green. *This Buttercup and her sisters' energy manipulation powers are reminiscent of that of Green Lantern's power ring. **Buttercup's energy manipulation, however, has the most striking resemblance due to the fact that her trademark color is that precise shade of green. *Buttercup uses her laser vision ability the most out of the girls. *Buttercup doesn't like being called a princess. *Buttercup's fear of spiders was shared by her 1998 counterpart from the original series. *Compared to her original series counterpart, she is a bit more laid back and sarcastic. See Also Buttercup (1998 TV series) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuffs Category:Children Category:2016 TV series Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Raven-haired characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Tomboyish characters Category:Civilian Category:Characters voiced by Natalie Palamides